The invention relates to a sensor system for detecting a motion of an infrared light source.
Interactive systems and their human-machine interfaces, which are equipped with a device for automatic recognition of gestures performed by humans, are known for human-computer interaction. As a general principle, the gesture can be derived from any posture and any motion of the human body. In this case hand gestures are the most important. The gesture recognition system is equipped with a device for visual detection, in particular, of the gesticulating hand, so that the image data, which are generated by this method, are evaluated by means of corresponding algorithms, in order to derive a gesture from the image data. The device for visual detection has typically been a camera, which has the drawback that it occupies a large installation space and has high investment costs. For this reason it is not possible to produce camera-based gesture recognition systems in a miniaturized design at a low cost, which would be advantageous, for example, for use in mobile phones. Furthermore, camera-based systems have the drawback that they have a high energy consumption, so that mobile applications are difficult to implement. As an alternative, high-speed spectrometers are well-known. However, they do not provide an alternative in terms of a miniaturized design at a low cost. Furthermore, sensor-based systems are known. However, with respect to their limited accuracy of resolution such sensor-based systems allow only an unsatisfactory quality of the gesture recognition; and with respect to their high energy consumption they are suitable for mobile applications only to a limited extent.